


I'll Protect You

by Adidass (Gatsbyz_daisy)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sad, larry stylinson - Freeform, twitter war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatsbyz_daisy/pseuds/Adidass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a twitter fight Louis Tomlinson's confidence isn't at its highest and it really doesn't help that its the boys first WWA concert in America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small One shot. And for the twitter name, I felt bad using a real celebrity so yeah I just used mine. =) hope you enjoy.  
> Ps I LITERALLY FELT BAD WHEN I WROTE THE WHOLE TWITTER FIGHT THING CUZ I LOVE LOUIS AND AH! Buttttttttt you gotta do what you gotta do!  
> So now hope you enjoy!! :D

@Louis_Tomlinson: Had a great day at footie today ! Haha ! Hopefully you guys will be able to come to the next game? All proceeds go to charity !! 

@DaDouce_ : @Louis_Tomlinson Sorry to break it to you darling, but you’re not very good .-. 

@Louis_Tomlinson: @DaDouce_ I thought I was pretty good, but even so, all the money that is raised goes to charity !

@DaDouce_ : @Louis_Tomlinson darling you also say you have a good voice, sadly enough both aren’t true Xx

@Louis_Tomlinson: Thank you, really, cuz your opinion really matters to me @DaDouce_ sad to say I used be a fan XX 

“Hey Lou?” Louis looked up in surprise, the familiar voice snapping him from his thoughts, “Which shirt?” Harry asked, holding two shirts up for Louis to examine.  
“Um, I think the black one-“ Louis’ phone vibrated as a new tweet was sent to him, distracting him as he read the reply. “Yeah, yeah the black will look nice on you,” Louis murmured distractedly.  
“Thanks babe,” Harry smiled, stripping himself from his t-shirt and changing to the black, “we’re on stage in twenty Lou,” Harry reminded as he watch the blue eyed boy type away on his phone.  
“Yeah, I’ll be ready,” Louis said, Harry watched in confusion at the older boy, wondering what has gotten his attention.  
“Everything alright Lou?” Harry asked as he put his clothes in their respectable places.  
“Yeah, yeah, twenty minutes you said? Yes, I’ll be ready,” Louis answered as he got up, walking out of the room without another word.  
“Okey dokey then.” Harry sighed with a shrug.

. . .

@DaDouce_ : Aw, come on @Louis_Tomlinson just b/c you have a bit of twitter followers doesn’t make you important.

@Zarryfiveeva: Oh Shit!!!!! #DaisyvsLouis #Douis twitter war is going down!!!!!!!!!!!  
@Dadouccccccce: #DaisyvsLouis You go @DaDouce_  
@babyulightupmyworl: STFU @DaDouce_ THIS #DAISYVSLOUIS TWITTER WAR IS STUPID @Louis_Tomlinson DONT LISTEN TO THEM!

Louis’ phone buzzed as his twitter filled with activity, pulling a red shirt on quickly, the boy grabbed his phone and unlocked it.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Babe, I hope you thank me for the attention you’re getting bc of this @DaDouce_

“Five minutes Louis!”  
“Be right out!” Louis called out, grabbing his ear piece and putting his phone in the pocket of his jeans.  
“Where is Tommo?”  
“Coming Niall!” Louis got to the door before stopping in his track, his phone vibrating from his pocket. “I’m going to regret this,” he murmured to himself as he un pocketed his phone.

@DaDouce_ : No silly, @Louis_Tomlinson you don’t get attention from a twitter war, you get attention if you have a good voice #unlikeyouLou #sorrynotsosorry

@DaDouce_ : What do you even do @Louis_Tomlinson ? You barely sing #Thankgod just there to be pretty? Sorry you haven’t cut it.

@Louis_Tomlinson: You’re a bitch you know that? @DaDouce_

@DaDouce_: Shame on you @Louis_Tomlinson for cussing, there are children on this site!

@Louis_Tomlinson: And look at that, @DaDouce_ you’re teaching them how to be nasty little shits.

@DaDouce_ : @Louis_Tomlinson is someone mad bc they realized they aren’t needed in the band? #poorLouis 

“Lou? Babe? We’re going on in a bit.” Harry’s soft voice came from the other side of the door, ripping Louis from his current thoughts. “LouBoo? Can I come in?” Harry knocked.  
Louis shook the thoughts from his head and opened the door, seeing all the boys on the other side. “You look great Lou,” Harry smiled at him, as he grabbed the older boys hand.  
“Thanks Haz,” Louis said quietly and Harry noted that, “you look great too.”  
“Come on guys! Our first Were We Are concert in America, lets have a little bit more spunk!” Niall said as he bounced with excitement, “Liam, I’ll race you to the stage?”  
“I hope you know I’ll wi-“ Niall didn’t wait for him to finish as he took off, “oh no you don’t!” Liam ran after, dodging the security guards and stylist in the hall.  
“Oh god I hope they don’t get hurt,” Zayn said with a chuckle as he started to walk down the corridor, “comin’ boys?”  
“Right behind you,” Louis called out, his hand still in Harrys as he started to walk too. “Harry?” Louis asked when the taller boy didn’t budge.  
“Everything alright?”  
“God Harry, yes, yes. Everything is fine.” Louis snapped releasing the boys hand and walking toward the entrance of the stage, leaving a confused Harry behind.

Louis waited back stage with the others chatting animatedly as the screams of the crowd grew strong with every passing minute. The others were talking about a dressed squirrel, or was it a dressed monkey? Louis wouldn’t really know, his attention was elsewhere as he typed on his phone.  
@DaDouce_ : Really @Louis_Tomlinson ? That’s the best you can do? Don’t you have a show tonight? #heresatip don’t eat so much love, you want to fit into the jeans not rip them.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Seriously? I am so done with this. Hope you had fun @DaDouce_ being twitters biggest twat must be no?

@DaDouce_: @Louis_Tomlinson Oh it is! And hey, try not to be so terrible, people pay a lot of money to watch the boys, I don’t think they’ll appreciate it if you ruined the experience =) 

Louis clenched his jaw in anger as he read the last tweet , 'seriously? Who the hell is she to say that?' He thought angrily.  
“Is everyone ready?” 

. . .

“Who’s ready to have a great time?” Niall’s voice projected through the whole stadium. The screaming getting impossibly louder.  
“Everything good yeah? Just stay still until you feel a click and then you can get off okay?” Louis nodded at the man in front of him who smiled in return. “Have a great show Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis weakly smiled as the man stood back and Louis was immediately ascending towards the stage.  
“Are you ready lads?” Liam asked and Louis can now see the stage.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Zayn answered back, “You Harry?”  
“Of course! How about you Niall?”  
“Oh god this is crazy! Ready to rock Louis?” Louis’ looked around nervously, finding himself quite nervous and lost of voice.  
“Oh no, have we forgotten Louis behind?” Liam joked, Louis fumbled with his mic before finally straightening himself out.  
“Just nervous lads, look at how many people,” Louis felt the click and he walked forward, eyes scanning over the hundreds of people.  
“God this is huge, are you ready to rock?!” Niall asked the crowd who screamed their answers, “what? I cant hear you? Lets Go!”

. . .

“How is everyone so far? Everyone good?” Harry asked the crowd, already an hour into the concert, the boys were full of energy and running about the stage, all except for Louis. “One more song then well do twitter questions yeah?” The crowd cheered in excitement, “I’ll take that as a yes. Bring down the platform David!” Harry jokingly commanded.  
“Ha, that remind me of an old show I used to watch,” Niall chatted.  
“And what was that Mr. Horan?” Liam asked.  
“Maybe this will refresh your memory Payno. Alright, ‘Pull the lever Kronk!’’  
“Kusco!” both Liam and the crowd called out.  
“Ding, ding, ding, correct-”  
“What? What even was that?” Zayn laughed and stepped onto the platform that was before them.  
“You’ve never seen it?” Liam asked surprised. “Oh mate I gotta show you this.”  
“C’mon Louis,” Louis looked up from the stage towards Zayn who had a hand stretch out towards him. On the platform was Niall, Harry, Liam, Zayn and once Louis stepped on, him.  
“Sorry mate,” Louis took Zayn’s hand and stepped onto the platform. “Don’t want to ruin anything,” Louis said softly, doubting Zayn heard.  
“What you talking ‘bout? You didn’t ruin anything,” Zayn said away from the microphone, which Louis scoffed at.  
“Have you been blind Zayn? I’ve been tripping and bumping into everyone, god I fell on my face in front of everyone.” Louis said, covering his face as it tinted pink from embarrassment.  
“Oh Lou, don’t be so harsh on yourself,” Zayn said, patting Louis back as the platform slowly took off.  
“Yeah whatever,” Louis murmured to himself, the music of You and I starting in the background.  
[Niall]  
“I figured it out,  I figured it out from black and white,  Seconds and hours , Maybe they had to take some time.”  
[Liam]  
“I know how it goes,  I know how it goes from wrong and right , Silence and sound Did they ever hold each other tight,  Like us Did they ever fight , Like us.”  
 [Harry]  
“You and I , We don't wanna be like them , We can make it till the end,  Nothing can come between  You and I,  Not even the Gods above, can  separate the two of us,  No nothing can come between , You and I , Oh, you and I.”  
The platform was now front and center, fans surrounded the boys as they sang. Louis’ eyes searched for something, anything to calm his nerves, to stop him from thinking too much, from doubting his every move. As his eyes fleeted around all he saw in the sea of crowd were the negative comments and words. Louis was so blinded by his insecurity that the nice and wonderful posters didn’t even register in his mind, all he saw was the bad in himself and the truth in those words.  
[Zayn]  
“I figured it out,  Saw the mistakes of up and down , Meet in the middle , There's always room for common ground.”  
Louis took a deep breath and took hold of his microphone, focusing forward and trying to calm himself. The familiar beats played and Louis slipped the microphone from the stand, singing his solo out.  
[Louis (and Zayn)]  
“I see what it's like I see what it's like for day and night-”  
“Boo!” Such a small comment that went so far in Louis’ mind. His hold on the microphone loosened subconsciously and it was slow motion from then on. Louis watched in horror as the microphone dropped towards the fans. The music was still playing as the microphone hit the ground.  
“Shit! Shit, holy fuck, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry-I-” Louis lent over towards Zayn’s microphone stand and apologized again. “I am so sorry, is everyone okay? I’m sorry!”  
“Oh my god,” Zayn laughed quietly, “only you Lou.” Louis turned red in embarrassment.  
“I’m so sorry!”  
“Hello? Hell-Oh my god! It’s working! Ah! I love you Liam!” A fan screamed into the fallen microphone, all the boys minus Louis laughed out.  
“Love you too,” Liam replied.  
“Love you Harry! Marry me?”  
“He’s mine!”  
“Zayn! Let me rock you!”  
“Haz!”  
“Niall! I love you baby! Our wedding is this Sunday!”

“Love you-” the sentence was cut short as the microphone was turned off.

“Seems like David turned the mic off, once again thank you David.” Liam said and threw a thumbs up towards the back of the stage.

“Well that was something. Hey lads, did you know I’m getting married on Sunday?” Niall joked. A bit of Louis was happy and relieved that the others were making a joke of this but the better of him was mortified, did this literally just happen?

As the platform continued towards the small stage in the middle of the concert hall the boys were just chatting, the song totally forgotten about.

. . .

The twitter questions went on so well that the boys kept it up, even when they returned to the normal stage, laughing at the silly questions and even sillier answers. 

“Well that was enough questions for tonight I would think,” Niall said, “what song would you lovely people want to hear next?” The crowd erupted into screaming answers, the boys huddled together to discuss and once they picked their song, with the help of the crowd, they spread out. 

“Who’s ready for Little White Lies?” Liam asked, mean while Louis strode towards Niall and tugged on the boys sleeve for his attention.

“Niall?” 

“Yeah Lou?” 

“Do you think you could take the rest of my solos?” Louis asked, earning him a strange look from the boy in front of him.

“What? Why?”

“I...just don’t want to miss up the rest of the concert you know?” 

“No, I don’t know Lou, you’re amazing and you didn’t ruin anything,” the beats of the song started and Louis bit his lip worriedly. 

“Niall please? Please?” Louis pleaded at his friend who was shaking his head. “Please Niall, I’m begging you mate.” Louis tried to blink back tears, because this was all to much for him.

“No Lou, why? You-” 

“Louis?” Both boys looked up, Louis quietly sniffling and trying to get rid of the tears that escaped. “Oh no Lou,” before Louis knew it he was engulfed in a hug, familiar arms around him. 

“Ha-Harry,” Louis quietly sobbed, his hands clingy the boys shirt. “I screwed u-up, Harr-”

“Don’t say that.” Harry cut off the trembling boy in his arms, dragging him to the floor were the two boys sat. “You didn’t miss up, you were-you are amazing Lou.”

“No Harry, I fucking missed up. I ruined this concert, and now because of stupid me, were going to get in trouble.” Louis tried to push Harry off but the curly haired boy wouldn’t budge.

“I don’t care about all that, about us getting in trouble. This whole concert I just stood there like an idiot just so we ‘wont get in trouble’ well not anymore. Louis you always protect me, protect me from the hate and the drama and now you have to let me protect you Lou. I love you, and I don’t care what they say, okay? I love you Lou and you are the strongest, bravest and sexiest man I have ever met and I’m so happy I get to call you mine just like you call me yours. Don’t cry sunshine.” Harry nuzzled himself in Louis hair who stayed quiet while the boy rambled, feeling his body vibrate with every word of his speech that melted Louis’ heart and made him sob harder cuz’ Louis really couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to get this man in front of him. The one holding and protecting him from the flashing lights and the hateful remarks. 

“I love you Harry, you know that?” Louis sniffled out from where he was nuzzling Harry.

“I love you Boo, my Lou, my Boobear, Lewis, Loubear, my-” Harry stopped when he heard Louis’ wonderful laugh, “ I love you Louis William Tomlinson.”


End file.
